Alone
by Adelianna
Summary: I just downloaded episode 123, and decided to write part of it as a fanfiction story. Ishizu took short breaths as lightning flashed across the room, illuminating her nervousness and despair. It was time. Marik was coming. . .


Adelianna: Hiya! I just downloaded Yu-Gi-Oh episode 123 in Japanese with English sub titles, and decided to write a flashback Ishizu had in it as a story. So, here it is. Enjoy! ^^

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its affiliates

  
  
  


*~*Alone*~*

  
  
  


A rare storm raged across the blackened sky in the land of the Pharaohs, shattering the protective dark blanket of night with bright lightning. Rumbling spoke with dark tones in the gray clouds high over the city of Egypt, shouting with rage at the buildings below. Rain had yet to show their wet forms, though the atmosphere trembled with anticipation at the much need moisture, the air vibrating with electricity.

Lightning struck again, illuminating a maroon museum, replicas of sphinxes decorating the beige sands surrounding the place of history. The museum held an air of enigma, as though if you were to trespass over the threshold, you would intrude into the past where an aura of enchantment slithered its silky veil across your body, never relenting as you explored the world of the ancients.

Inside the mysterious museum, artifacts of Egypt from thousands of years ago, such as statues and sarcophaguses, stood in mint condition across the marble floor, their shadows spreading uncannily across the ground whenever lightning struck, raking the yellow floor with imposing darkness.

Wind blew harshly against the humongous glass windows at the end of the museum, one on the second floor, and the other on the lower level. Marble pillars supported the veranda above them, giving humans advise of how to remain strong and helpful as they beared the weight of the balcony.

Shadows continually danced across the dim museum, wispily singing a silent song that only the darkness could discern. Atomospheric electricity flashed again, accompanied by the soft patter of what could be mistaken for rain. The noise ceased, as figures garbed in charcoal robes halted before a humongous cylindrical steal door, staring at it with caution and anticipation. 

As lightning struck anew, a smaller form than the others with his head lowered slightly walked smoothly behind them with soft, calculated steps as they parted for him. This figure, cloaked with the amethyst color of royalty, clutched a golden rod in his tanned hand, the end of the staff the shape of a cylinder with jagged wings stretching from the orb, as though attempting to flutter away.

The mauve robed form lifted his hooded head, revealing startling lavender eyes beneath a gold chain that dipped from his headdress. An Egyptian eye sewn with lighter threads peered imposingly from his hood, oscillating as the boy with sandy blonde hair moved his head right and left, gazing watchfully for anything amiss.

He then stared pointedly with an air of satisfaction at the cylindrical steel door, signaling to his dark grey robed companions to open the portal, which they hurriedly enacted. Their accomplished grins hastily transformed to shock, though, as the open door revealed a young woman.

Suddenly, the lights of the museum flashed on, illuminating the huge chamber as the figures in charcoal robes let out groans of stupor as they wildly looked around. Only the amethyst robed individual stood still, gazing with an unreadable expression at the youthful Egyptian female.

"Obelisk the Tormentor is not here," the young woman replied softly, ebony hair shining brilliantly in the light. A gold tiara graced her lightly tanned head, as an emerald shone magnificently above shimmering sapphire eyes. Below painted lips of cinnamon, a golden necklace with an emblem of the same Egyptian eye worn by the intruders flashed momentarily.

Ishizu Ishtar walked gracefully toward the Rare Hunters, her creamy dress rippling about her as she gazed at them with fiery eyes.

"Long time no see, Sister," her brother, Marik, mockingly stated, the beginnings of a smile tugging on his lips as he lifted his hood to reveal startling shoulder length platinum-blonde hair, bangs falling lightly over the gold diadem worn around the boy's tanned forehead. 

"What a coincidence," the sarcastic comment left his mouth, resounding across the room as Egyptian guards clothed in beige uniforms darted into the immense chamber, black guns grasped tightly in their grips. "It's such a surprise to meet you here."

Ishizu ignored him, and instead focused on the task at hand. "Marik . . . Rare Hunters. Give up." More securities rushed into the room, surrounding the Egyptian teen and his lackeys.

Marik glanced at the guards casually through the corners of his amethyst orbs, smirk never departing from his full lips as he raised the Millennium Rod to eye level. "That won't work, Sister." Stretching his ancient item before him, the staff flashed as a blinding light momentarily engulfed the room.

The Egyptian female gasped in surprise as her security personnel began to crumple onto the floor, ebony guns clattering as they struck the ground.

The teen boy lowered his Millennium Rod, still staring at his sister with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How did you become the official of this museum?" he asked. "I did suspect, however, that as a Gravekeeper you would become the guardian of the god cards."

Again, the Millennium Necklace holder ignored him. "Marik, return Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra," she urged him, intensity laced into her melodic voice.

The Egyptian boy chuckled. "They are mine, along with the Millennium Rod."

"No," Ishizu whispered, treading cautiously for she knew her words would anger her brother. "They belong to the Pharaoh. I have to give them back to him."

Furiousness distorted Marik's features as he angrily swiped his item across the air. "Sister, did you forget? Our pain . . . our misery? No! The misfortune of our clan is caused by the Pharaoh! I shall find him and take revenge upon him."

Hurricanes of emotions swept through Ishizu at hearing her beloved younger brother utter words so twisted with hate. "Stop it, Marik! Destiny has already been decided. You are starting another disaster!"

"Shut up!" her brother said through gritted teeth, furious that his sister forgot everything the vile Pharaoh had done to them. Ripping off the lavender cloak that covered his upper body, Marik turned his back toward Ishizu. "Do you mean to tell me that the marks upon my back, and Rishid's scars, are our sacrifice to the Pharaoh?" He turned his head so his eyes burned into Ishizu's blue ones. "I never consented to have them!"

Tears blurred the woman's vision as she remembered her weeping ten-year-old brother. "Marik . . . "

With one fluid motion, the Egyptian boy flung his cape over his shoulders, concealing his pants held up by a golden belt. Twisting toward his sister, Marik seemed to calm down slightly, as though revealing his scars drained the energy from him as the hated memory rippled across his mind. "Sister, the Millennium Rod aided me in creating the Rare Hunters. I shall kill the Pharaoh with this new power, and become the _new_ Pharaoh. I shall change the fate of the Gravekeepers!" Watching Ishizu's horrified expression, Marik softened somewhat. "When the time comes I shall come for you. Rishid, you, and I shall regain the happy life we once had."

Shaking her head of lingering thoughts of her brother's innocent personality killed the day he received the Gravekeeper's initiation, Ishizu once again wore a stoic mask upon her face. "Marik, you won't get away with this. I shall stop you."

Her brother just smiled. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the museum, shattering glass as crimson smoke erupted throughout the chamber. Marik stood silently as he watched his sister cover her face and cough as smoke clogged her lungs.

The dust cleared quickly, but to Ishizu's dismay, she discovered that her brother and the Rare Hunters had disappeared. Hearing a motor start, the young woman rushed to the shattered window as the cool night air slapped her cheeks. "Rishid . . . " she gasped as Ishizu saw her adoptive brother stare up at her, slinging a rocket launcher across his back.

Rishid sat on a green motorcycle, Marik residing in the adjacent seat next to him. Looking up at Ishizu, the Egyptian teen smiled. "Sister. I will obtain Obelisk the Tormentor." His parting words said, Marik presented his back to Ishizu as Rishid drove off with the boy, blocking his sister from his thoughts as sorrow swept across her lithe body. "Marik . . . Rishid . . . " Feeling emptiness engulf her, the woman surveyed the damage to the museum. 

Ever since Ishizu had woken up the day after her father was brutally murdered to discover herself abandoned by her brothers, she had been wobbling on the cliff of despair and solitude. Covering her mouth with her hand as she felt her lungs burn with unshed tears, Ishizu began to plan her next move against Marik. She had too . . . for if she didn't constantly keep herself occupied, emptiness would completely cover her. But no matter how hard she tried to block her despair with work, she would always be alone. . .

  
  
  


*~*

  
  
  


Adelianna: Hiya! I got this from the Japanese subs, so when the WB or YTV gets around to showing this, the episode will undoubtably be edited. . . for the worse. I bet the guards won't even have guns. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. It took me two hours to write, so a one minute or less review would really lift my spirits. Well, have a great day. Ja ne!


End file.
